


Those Who Favor Fire

by suchanadorer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e10 Abandon All Hope..., First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Prompt Fill, SRS 2012
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 17:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchanadorer/pseuds/suchanadorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://srs2012.dreamwidth.org/3911.html?thread=61767#cmt61767">Prompt at SRS.</a>
</p><p> </p><p>When confronted with Castiel's Grace, Lucifer realizes how much he's longed to feel a connection with the Host again, and he lets his mind wander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Who Favor Fire

Lucifer knows when Castiel is close. At first he’s unsure of what he’s feeling, that light that blossoms up inside him. He worries, because Nick is not holding out anywhere near as long as he had anticipated and there’s still time until Sam says yes, but then he feels the familiar warmth of it, such a contrast to the cold fire that burns within him. He is exhilarated when he realizes it’s one of the Host, something he hasn’t felt in an immeasurably long time.

Meg had suggested chains. So earnest, always wanting to win her father’s favor, but it had to be holy fire. Nothing else would have held Castiel once he realized who he was meeting.

Lucifer had not anticipated needing to be kept away from Castiel as well, but the pull is intoxicating, even through the impenetrable ring of fire. Castiel glows like a beacon, brilliant and inviting, utterly unselfconscious about the effect his Grace is having on Lucifer.

Castiel is the first angel Lucifer has seen or been near since Michael slapped the lock on his Cage. Lucifer can see that Castiel’s Grace is already fading, and even at his brightest he would never have compared to Michael, but the effect is undeniable, leaving Lucifer off-balance and breathless with desire for contact with this flickering reminder of Heaven that stands before him.

He sees determination well up in Castiel to cover up the fear he feels. Not fear for himself, but fear for his charges, the Winchesters. Lucifer admires the loyalty, but it is the defiance that gives him hope. The first angel he meets, and he’s _falling_. Lucifer wants to weep for him, to tell him to turn back. Lucifer fell for love of his Father, but Castiel is falling for love of a man, and no human is worth that sacrifice. 

Castiel doesn’t accept it, of course. He still sees himself as firmly in the right, and since he’s only ever heard the officially sanctioned story of Lucifer’s Fall, he will tell himself anything to avoid seeing the similarities in their situation.

Lucifer understands, but it doesn’t make the ache go away. He longs to reach across the wall of flames and touch him.

He knows how humans connect. He showed Eve, so curious that it had been but a tiny nudge to get her to take the apple, and then she had shown Adam, and the rest, as they say, is history. But that doesn’t mean he likes it. It’s filthy and undignified, but here in this room Lucifer would do it. He would press Castiel up against the brick wall and rut against him, ravage him like an animal if that was what it took to feel the touch of pure Grace again. He is surprised by his own desperation, but it has been a long, long time since he allowed himself to crave anything other than revenge.

What Lucifer really longs to do is kiss him. He hungers for it so badly that he hesitates, delays their meeting in case Castiel can tell, can read it in his eyes, turned dark by desire and the flicker of flames. He must not be allowed to know he has something Lucifer wants.

There is something so much purer in a kiss. Lucifer imagines it as he watches Castiel, half-hidden behind a wall. He could wave his hand and brush the flames aside, walk right up to Castiel. Lucifer would wrap a hand around the back of Castiel’s neck and pull him close, keeping his eyes open as he presses their lips together. It is Lucifer’s fantasy, so Castiel is responsive, winding an arm around his waist to draw Lucifer in.

Lucifer imagines the soft, dry skin of Castiel’s lips, the little sound that he makes when Lucifer coaxes his mouth open with his tongue. He cards his fingers through the hair at Castiel’s nape, and Castiel presses his hand against Lucifer’s back. Castiel’s eyes flutter closed but Lucifer continues to watch him. Noses bump, and teeth clack together when Lucifer pushes harder, but it’s all just a distraction from what he really wants. Castiel breathes out a half-stifled moan, and Lucifer breathes it in, feels Grace find Grace in all the places that their vessels touch.

At first it hurts. Lucifer’s Grace is a ruined thing, tattered and fragile, unaccustomed to contact, but Castiel is patient and giving. His tongue slides against Lucifer’s, warm and wet, and Lucifer can see the way the muscles in Castiel’s face relax as he gives himself over to it. Lucifer is not the only one longing for a connection, and as Castiel’s Grace winds itself around and through Lucifer’s it acts as a soothing balm. He is healed and whole; perhaps they both are, and the pain turns to sparkling pleasure that fills him to bursting.

Lucifer hears the soft whisper of wings being unfurled, and his eyes leave Castiel’s face to drink in the sight of dark shadows that shift in the light of the fire. Lucifer’s own wings are long since burned away, and he feels a stab of loss when he sees the majesty of Castiel’s wings. He covets, and Castiel senses it. He folds his wings down around both of them, cocooning them in silence, bringing them close enough to touch. Lucifer beholds them reverently, a shiver running through him where they brush against his shoulders. He tilts his head to rest his cheek against an arch, and when his breath hitches Castiel just holds him closer.

Castiel slips a hand under the back of Lucifer’s shirt, desperate for more contact beyond the clothing that stifles their connection. Lucifer sighs, opening his mouth even more to deepen the kiss. Their mouths fit together neatly, and the hands that aren’t resting on their bodies find each other, fingers tangling together as if they are afraid of being blown apart by the whirlwind force of Grace coming and going between them.

For Lucifer, nothing could be further from the messy copulating of humans. This is the sharing of pure essence, the giving and taking of everything that they are, God's first-born children. Lucifer can sense in Castiel the love of his Father, and it feels like benediction. In this kiss, for a moment, Lucifer is forgiven, redeemed and returned to his former glory. He is glowing, bright and radiant, not trapped in this stinking, dying improvisation of a vessel.

When Meg lays a hand on his arm and pulls him from his fantasy, it takes all his restraint not to kill her where she stands.

Castiel stands wide-eyed and wary in the center of the ring, unaware of his role in Lucifer’s self-indulgent imaginings. Not for the first time, Lucifer laments what he must do as he puts his mission before his own desires, and steps out into the doorway to greet him.


End file.
